Sophie the Otter's Adventures of the Incredible World of Angry Birds/Chapter 1
It was an average day in a quiet region called Lake Hoohaw, but there was something that would unexpectedly happen sooner or later. Inside a bedroom of a houseboat held an intelligent, mild-mannered 13-year-old otter named Sophie, who was Peanut, Butter and Jelly's cousin. She had orange fur, black hair, a yellow bow with two blue circles on it, round glasses, and brown Converses that were Lake Hoohaw style. She was busy playing Angry Birds in her bedroom, which was her favorite game on the iPad. She played it at least once a day, which caused her addiction to it. She was on the final level of "Poached Eggs". In that stage, the structure was mostly blown to debris, except some pieces of stone above a large green-skinned pig wearing a crown, a treasure chest, three eggs, three blue jewels, and a yellow grail. Only King Pig, who looked beaten up by the birds, and one White Bird were the ones who remained in the level. "I'm almost finished," said Sophie once she touched the last White Bird on the screen. But as soon as she flicked the last White Bird on the slingshot, something unexpected happened. The iPad slipped from her paws by magic and shook quickly. Sophie then nervously chattered "What's happening?" as she stepped back. A purple portal slowly appeared out of the screen, covering up what's on the screen completely and Sophie tried to run away from it as fast as she could, but the portal was a vacuum; it stretched itself and was about to suck Sophie up as soon as she held on to the brass doorknob as an attempt to make it harder for the portal to pull her in it. "Oh, no! I'm getting pulled in!" Shouted Sophie when trying to resist the portal sucking her in. She tried to hold on to the doorknob with her paws, but her grip wasn't strong enough. The portal was able to pull Sophie off the doorknob and it sent her inside it. "Ack!" Wailed Sophie as she got sucked in the portal. In the portal, there were mysterious images of Angry Birds characters floating on each side of the portal. Sophie was spinning quickly like a wheel. "WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" she cried. The portal sped itself up, and Sophie the Otter started to have her stomach feel ill and her head getting the dizziness from the spinning. Suddenly, Sophie was released from the portal and fell down on the ground unconsciously. Though she quickly woke up. She saw a brand new world in front of her, so new that she never saw a place like that before. "Wow! I am in Piggy Island, home of the Angry Birds!" she exclaimed excitedly. But, she realized that she's not an otter anymore as she saw her reflection in a crystal clear puddle of water. "Hey, I look completely different," she thought once she looked at the liquid mirror. This time, she was now an Orange Bird with two feather tufts on her head (One large and one small), a long yellow beak, red eyebrows, two tail feathers, and there was a black border all around her bug-like eyes. However, she still had her glasses and her bow. She knew that Orange Birds could inflate, so she took a deep breath and successfully puffed herself up to a very large size like a balloon in just a flash and a few seconds later, she deflates and releases water from her beak at the same time. "I can inflate myself like a balloon to colossal proportions and release water during deflation," she explained to herself. Category:Chapters